Out of Reach
by VerbogenVerwogen
Summary: In which Vash talks too much and Wolfwood simply wants to sleep. Written for springkink.


**Out Of Reach **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing.

**Notes:** Somewhat rushed writing, but I really wanted to write for this fandom again. I hate RL and stupid vacations in places I don't want to go for ruining my writing time.

...

"I don't get why they don't build hotels in the deserts too," Vash complained - loud enough for everyone in the vicinity to hear him clearly. Which, unfortunately, was Wolfwood - and only Wolfwood.

Not that it mattered: Wolfwood was quite skilled at channelling out everything that wasn't relevant and Vash whining about poor sleeping accommodations was hardly relevant.

But damn, his resolve to ignore Vash was breaking - fast.

Vash had been going at it for the past twenty minutes and, up till now, Wolfwood managed to channel him out quite nicely. But, as the need to simply close his eyes and go to bed increased, his concentration was diminishing as well. And, as it was, channelling someone out required lots of concentration.

Moreover, Wolfwood simply wasn't as energetic as Vash. That guy - unless stopped - could keep going at a certain topic for hours.

Wolfwood sighed. That was just his luck - when he'd signed up for this job he'd expected peril and adventure. But not dealing with a hyperactive, overgrown kid. "That's because it would cost a hell of a lot more money to keep such a hotel going than would be feasible."

"Why so?" Vash asked, sounding honestly curious and -what disgusted Wolfwood more - so damn cheerful. Because spending time in the desert at night when it was so cold that your balls could drop off was a pleasant event.

Wolfwood rolled his eyes - he'd never met someone as annoying as Vash. And that spoke volumes because, according to Wolfwood, about half of the human population was either a) useless or b) made up of annoying, self-pitying brats.

"How many people do you know who make it a regular habit of wandering around deserts? And don't say us - we're insane and broke." Wolfwood shook his head as he tried to make himself comfortable on his sleeping mat - it had been a smart move on his part, indeed, to purchase it. As he stared up at Vash - the moonlight more than generous with its illumination, he cringed - that idiot hadn't been quite as wise: he sat there, huddled up in his red coat, rubbing his hands constantly to keep warm.

_What a moron - he needs constant mothering_, Wolfwood thought and nearly felt bad for Vash. But there wasn't anything he could do, could he? It wasn't his fault that Vash hadn't thought of preparing himself better for the journey.

But that wasn't the worst: the idiot couldn't seem to stop talking.

"The stars are so bright - there are so many of them. I wonder how long they've been up there."

"Long enough probably."

Vash didn't reply, but smiled - and Wolfwood felt like breaking something. Perhaps, Vash was doing this in order to annoy him.

"Are you going to be talking the whole night, Vash?" Wolfwood asked angrily, "Some people do need their beauty sleep, after all."

Predictably Vash chuckled, his more immature side immediately misunderstanding Wolfwood. "Beauty sleep? What_beauty sleep_? You always look as if you've just been through a war or something. When was the last time you shaved, Wolfwood?"

Wolfwood scowled. How dare he? "For starters, I've got natural charm - and the roguish look is popular with the ladies. Besides, it's not like you look much better, so shut the fuck up."

Vash frowned, "Hey! I'm a hunk - a lot of people tell me I look -"

"I don't believe a word of that. From what I've seen most people are terrified of you, Vash the Stampede."

Shit, he'd gone too far.

"Yeah I know - guess that's only to be expected when you've got such a bad reputation. I know that, Wolfwood."

There was that fake smile again - that awful smile that made Wolfwood want to punch something. It might have fooled others, but it didn't work on him: Vash was an idiot for thinking that that Wolfwood didn't know him better than that.

"It's a shame though. You aren't half as bad as most people seem to think you are. Actually ...," Wolfwood hesitated, suddenly feeling awkward - not because he feared telling Vash what he thought of him, but because it was dangerously close to reaching a territory that shouldn't be crossed. Not when you didn't want things to remain uncomplicated.

He cleared his throat. "You're a harmless goof who's into donuts and likes to dance - badly. Most of the time, at least. It's just your bad luck that you tend to attract lots of trouble."

Wolfwood wasn't going to tell Vash how he was so much more than a goof, how - underneath that facade of idiocy - he knew that Vash was a man both wise and childlike at the same time.

_Intelligent, yet naive. Experienced, but also still green in so many ways. Kind-hearted and forgiving; however, also ruthless when it comes to standing up for your beliefs. You're a strange creature, Vash. Full of contradictions and oh so unpredictable. _

"What are you thinking of?" Vash asked and Wolfwood noticed that he'd fallen into a reverie. Immediately, the feeling of awkwardness returned and he coughed. Didn't want Vash to start coming to the wrong conclusions.

"Nothing - I'm really sleepy." Which, for the record, he _truly _was.

"Sorry. I'll shut up."

But Vash sounded so regretful that Wolfwood couldn't simply fall asleep. A strange feeling was nagging at him - and he really hated it. Damn it, spending time with Vash had turned him into a wimp.

_Soon I'll be sprouting nonsense like love and piece too. Great. _

Wolfwood noticed that Vash was shivering; the rubbing of hands had gotten more frantic. "Vash..."

Fuck, why did this have to be so difficult? There was nothing special about this - they were friends, after all.

_There's no deeper meaning behind this. _

"Are you cold, Vash?"

"Eh? No I -" Vash started, but then sneezed. Loudly. Then, he laughed - a laugh that rang through the desert, joyous and hearty. Vash was way too easily amused. "It's fine, Wolfwood. Never mind the cold. I'll deal with it - like I've dealt with so many things before."

_But the is the problem. You've been through too much pain already. _

Wolfwood was probably going to hate himself for this in the morning, but it didn't matter now. "Stop protesting and just ... crawl under here with me."

From what Wolfwood could discern, Vash's eyes had widened and he looked surprised - an insecure sort of surprised. It would have been cute, if Vash's eyes hadn't been that sad. Wolfwood hated that look; he gritted his teeth and mentally swore to ensure Wolfwood hated that look; he gritted his teeth and mentally swore to ensure to give that bastard who'd made him so unhappy a good kick in the ass. Not that he could, technically speaking, but it was still a nice thought.

"You sure?" Vash asked in a tone that expected rejection any other minute.

"Yes. But - one word about this being 'gay' and I'll toss you out," Wolfwood said.

"I wasn't going to say anything like that," Vash replied as he got in. "Though this is gay."

"Shut up, Vash. Just shut up," Wolfwood answered, already regretting his actions.

Sharing a blanket with another guy was slightly odd - and cramped. Both of them were fully grown men and the blanket - barely large enough for Wolfwood - did a poor job of covering them. And yet, it was warm - the body of another offering comfort on this cold, cold night. As he closed his eyes, Wolfwood found himself thinking that it was nearly nice.

"Wolfwood?"

"Yes?" Wolfwood asked, surprisingly no longer annoyed that Vash was talking yet again.

"Thanks - it's warm. So warm," Vash was mumbling, his voice soft and wondrous-sounding. "Reminds me of when I was small - it was so cold in the space ship. My teeth always clattered a lot. At least that's what Kni-"

Vash had fallen silent.

He'd crossed a line. And Wolfwood respected him enough not to urge him to go any further.

"You don't have to tell me."

"We used to crawl in together - my brother and I," Vash whispered, his tone wistful. "But he's out of reach now."

If he'd been a sap, Wolfwood would have added something like "I'm here now - and I won't leave you. At least, as long as I'm still alive. As long as I'm still breathing, I'll be here for you.""

But Wolfwood wasn't one, so he simply sighed and said. "I get it - now finally go to sleep. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

...


End file.
